


Пойманный охотник

by Vladiel



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladiel/pseuds/Vladiel
Summary: Дракула на практике доказывает Ван Хельсингу, что красавец-архангел не так уж равнодушен к чарам прекрасного архидемона, как бы ему того хотелось.





	1. Chapter 1

Потеряв Анну, которую он убил, превратившись в вервольфа, когда она вводила ему антидот, великий Ван Хельсинг, изгнанный на землю архангел Габриэль, топил своё горе в любимом абсенте, игнорируя дружеские усилия Карла ослабить его тягу к Зелёной ведьме и посылая ко всем чертям его преосвященство, кардинала Джинетта, с его отеческими наставлениями, увещеваниями, попрёками и угрозами.

Дьявол!!! Найти красивую девушку, надеясь, наконец, забыть о холоде вечного одиночестве в её тёплых объятиях и обрести приют в бесконечных скитаниях — и собственноручно разрушить всё, преждевременно отправив её к праотцам! Проклятие!!! Лучше бы он никогда не лез в эту чёртову Трансильванию!!! Пусть бы дьявольский аристократ захватывал со своими оживлёнными с помощью науки — всегдашнего врага Церкви — вампирёнышами мир ко всем чертям! Если Господу это неугодно, ничто не мешает Ему подсуетиться и заняться этим самолично, а не бесконечно прохлаждаться, до изнурения нагружая его работой, не давая ни сна ни роздыха! Ему наплевать! Это чёртово вечное служение, наградой за которое являются лишь одиночество, кошмары и боль, уже сидит у него в печёнках! Пусть бы весь свет, который, по сути, не отличается от Ада, пропал пропадом! Не жалко! И он вместе с ним! Хоть бы отдохнул!

Сидя вечером в убогой комнатушке, которую на время снял в Риме вигилант, не желая больше жить непосредственно при Святом Ордене в Ватикане, как ни противился его решению кардинал, Ван Хельсинг прямо из горла хлебнул полынного напитка, вытер губы и невидящим взглядом уставился в пустоту.

В дверь постучали.

— Убирайся к дьяволу! — нелюбезно дал посетителю направление удручённый архангел в человеческом обличье.

— Вам письмо, — раздался за дверью голос посыльного.

— Мне некому писать! — бросил мужчина, снова прикладываясь к бутылке. — Разве что сам Господь Бог решил удостоить посланием своего верного слугу! — пьяно расхохотался Ван Хельсинг, не собираясь отпирать дверь, и добавил: — А если это от его преосвященства, кардинала Джинетта, передайте ему, пусть катится ко всем святым, а лучше прямиком в Ад, куда он не так давно желал отправить меня в награду за мои неустанные труды на благо неблагодарного человечества!

С тихим шорохом листок скользнул под дверь. Выругавшись, мужчина поднялся, твёрдым шагом, несмотря на своё опьянение, подошёл к двери и поднял письмо.

— Дьявол! Это от Карла! Что могло случиться? — недоумённо пробормотал охотник.

Вигилант разорвал конверт. Ван Хельсинг знал почерк друга, письмо было несомненно написано им. Тревожное содержание гласило:

Ван Хельсинг, меня схватили слуги Дракулы. Пожалуйста, приходи по указанному адресу, граф обещает, что тебе ничего не грозит, и он просто хочет пообщаться с тобой как со старым другом, на которого он не держит зла. Если ты не придёшь, он обещает живьём скормить меня двэргам! Пожалуйста, приходи!

— Что за… что за хрень?! — непонимающе проговорил мгновенно протрезвевший великий воин, недоумённо уставившись на листок. — Дракула?! Я давно отправил его в Ад! Но даже если Сатана нашёл способ воскресить любимого сына, — что было бы неудивительно, — единственного удостоившегося чести быть усыновленным среди человеческого рода, — мужчина язвительно хмыкнул, — который Дьявол столь люто ненавидит, и отчасти его можно понять, — едко присовокупил, усмехнувшись, находящийся в депрессии мрачный развенчанный архангел, — как Карл мог попасть к нему в лапы? Он никогда не выходит за пределы Ватикана. Ладно, как бы там ни было — придётся проверить, — вздохнул охотник, вынужденный поменять свои планы провести очередной вечер в компании безотказной Зелёной феи.

Чтобы экипироваться, Ван Хельсингу потребовалось несколько минут. Он нанял экипаж и скоро был на окраине Рима перед указанным в адресе старинным особняком. Некоторые из его окон были ярко освещены. Охотник открыл огромные кованые ворота, поднялся по лестнице и позвонил, готовый в любое мгновение выхватить и применить по назначению что-то из своего обширного арсенала вооружения в соответствии с возникшей ситуацией.

Дверь открыло странное долгообразое бледное лысое существо с огромными бесцветными глазами навыкате в форме дворецкого. Чудная личность молча провела находящегося начеку охотника на второй этаж, открыла одну из дверей и, пригласив мужчину зайти, закрыла её за ним.

Ван Хельсинг оказался в роскошно обставленной комнате с пышной кроватью и ярко пылающим камином, перед которым сидел граф, подперев подбородок холёной рукой и задумчиво глядя в весело пляшущий огонь. Его благородный бледный выразительный профиль хищной птицы выделялся на тёмном фоне вырезанной из слоновой кости камеей. Услышав звук открывающейся двери и раздавшиеся шаги, он повернул голову. При виде вошедшего охотника, на точёном лице Дракулы расцвела лучезарная улыбка, в которую сложились его тонкие коралловые уста.

Нахмурившись, вигилант резко шагнул к камину.

— Где Карл, чёртов кровосос?! — вервольфом рыкнул невольный гость. — Немедленно отпусти его или ты пожалеешь, что не остался в Аду, демон, где тебе место!

— Габриэль, ты же архангел, то есть небесный принц, пусть и развенчанный, и должен уметь себя вести! Где твои манеры? — обворожительно улыбаясь, но при этом «в отчаянии», картинно всплеснув руками, в свою очередь поинтересовался хозяин, грациозно поднявшись с кресла.

Щёголь-вампир был в своём неизменном элегантном чёрном милитари-туалете, с той же по-женски искусной причёской-хвостом, блистая стильной гравированной заколкой с острыми шипами и золотом серёг. Однако блеск благородных аксессуаров затмевал блеск магнетических глаз черноволосого красавца.

Прекрасный демон излучал пронзительную, неотразимую, магическую сексуальность, которая ореолом осеняла его, наполняя всё пространство, в котором он находился. Ей нельзя было противиться. Граф очаровывал собой и пленял.

— Прежде чем приступать к переговорам, гостям полагается сначала поприветствовать хозяина! И, по правилам хорошего тона, также не мешало бы поздравить его с успешным возвращением на бренную Землю, — сиял ослепительной улыбкой граф, сверкая безупречными перлами зубов.

— Довольно бесовского паясничанья, Дракула! — рявкнул в ответ охотник, пронзая Владислава угрожающим взглядом. — Ты не аристократ, а ничтожный шут! Я спрашиваю, где Карл?! Или мне, дабы освежить тебе память, потребуется воспользоваться вот этим?! — Ван Хельсинг извлёк один из своих знаменитых циркуляторных тохо-ножей. Охотник включил его, и вращающееся с огромной скоростью ужасное лезвие зажужжало. Его изумительные гиацинтовые глаза, меняющие цвет от светло-карего до медово-зелёного, пылали гневом.

Граф, невозмутимо игнорируя замечание и эмоции гостя вкупе с заведённым калечащим механизмом, не переставая улыбаться, демонстративно окинул стоящего перед ним мужчину взором тонкого ценителя-гурмана.

И никто на свете больше не мог так удовлетворить его изысканный вкус. Дракула буквально пожирал глазами высокого и статного, загорелого красавца с волнистыми ореховыми волосами, ласкающими его широкие плечи вразлёт, на мужественном лице которого особой красотой выделялись совершенно поразительные, непередаваемо обворожительные, дивные глаза, сияющие небесным светом, и чёткий рисунок властных ярких губ с чувственными изгибами. Вигилант был прекрасен.

Мизансцена со стоящими друг против друга красавцами, совершенно не схожими в своей красоте и при этом ни в чём не уступающими друг другу, невольно вызывала мысль о том, какую сногсшибательную пару они составляют.

Удовлетворённо блистая очами, Влад сластолюбиво провёл языком по карминным губам. Ответом на провокационные действия вампира было написанное на красивом лице ватиканского эмиссара выражение презрения к глупым выходкам демона.

— Освежение памяти требуется не мне, а тебе, Габриэль! — На тонких коралловых губах графа, вновь сверкая идеальным жемчугом зубов, засияла новая лучезарная улыбка. — И это одна из целей, которую я преследую, пригласив тебя к себе в гости. Так как в прошлый раз ты преподнёс мне неприятный сюрприз, прискорбно обернувшись в вервольфа, и с тобой, находящимся в буйном состоянии, совершенно невозможно было нормально разговаривать, продолжим наш занимательный разговор сейчас. Но прежде убери свою пилу, ты же знаешь, что в случае со мной, эта штучка не поможет решить вопрос, а её раздражающее жужжание лишь мешает конструктивной беседе, — потребовал Дракула.

Охотник выключил и спрятал нож, понимая резонность замечания вампира.

— Я пришёл не для того, чтобы вести с тобой беседы, мерзкая летучая мышь, а с единственной целью освободить Карла!

— Ну… Габриэль… — сделав протестующий взмах белой, лилейной рукой, неодобрительно зацокал языком граф, — настолько отклоняться в оценках от объективности недопустимо! Эй-богу, это непростительно! Мерзким меня никак не назовёшь — я прекрасен, как сам Адонис! — Владислав блистал самодовольной улыбкой, купая в её лучах раздражённого до предела мужчину, красуясь своей величавой, королевской осанкой. — На фигуральный смысл я также не согласен!

— Брось своё жалкое шутовство, демон, и прикажи немедленно отпустить Карла! — сквозь зубы рыкнул гость, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы в ярости не броситься на выводящего его из себя вельможного хозяина. — Где он?! Что ты с ним сделал?!

— Успокойся, с твоим изобретательным дружком всё в порядке, если не принимать во внимание, что он немного нервничает, что, учитывая его положение, вполне понятно, — тонкие, но такие чувственные губы вампира не покидала сияющая улыбка, что являлось резким контрастом гневному и раздражённому выражению лица его невольного гостя. На щеках охотника заходили желваки. — И ему ничего не грозит, — невозмутимо продолжал Дракула, — но только при условии, — вампир сделал драматическую паузу, — при условии, что ты окажешь мне любезность в виде своей благосклонности… — Граф вплотную приблизился к вигиланту и, смотря ему прямо в глаза, приоткрыл рот и вновь похотливо и недвусмысленно облизал губы, медленно ведя кончиком блестящего языка по кармину уст.

Лицезря это, Ван Хельсинг вздрогнул. По его тело пробежали странные мурашки. Он, словно зачарованный, смотрел на стоящего перед ним блистательного красавца.

Очнувшись и взяв себя в руки, охотник смерил улыбающегося вампира демонстративно уничижительным взглядом, постаравшись вложить в него побольше презрения, однако этим лишь позабавил демона.

— Я знал, что ты демон-кровопийца, но не подозревал, что ты к тому же больной извращенец! — презрительно скривив губы, бросил охотник, окатывая противника насмешливым взором, надеясь смутить его. Но напрасно.

— Серьёзно? А как же мои дурные наклонности, которые ты не так давно советовал мне сдерживать? — лукаво прищурившись на гостя, блистал улыбкой Влад, а затем довольно расхохотался. — О Габриэль, неужели я больше не нравлюсь тебе? — ехидно улыбаясь, с довольным блеском в выразительных, красивых глазах, издевательски вопросил граф. — Какая жалость! — патетически воскликнул вампир. — Пришло, наконец, время освежить твою память насчёт твоего грешного прошлого, — довольно ухмылялся демон с пляшущими в его глазах бесами, — хоть ты этого так тщательно избегаешь. — Ослепительная улыбка Владислава сверкала издевательским торжеством. — Помнишь, как ты мечтал о моих ласках и молил меня о любви четыреста лет назад? — Дракула, сияя очами, грациозной походкой прохаживался вокруг своего невольного гостя.

Остановившись прямо перед мужчиной, Влад вперил в его глаза гипнотический взгляд своих бездонных очей. Вигилант помимо воли утонул в этих колдовских омутах, таинственных, невыносимо синих озёрах. Они горели страстью и… нежностью? Любовью?..

Сердце охотника опять странно, тоскливо защемило, как и тогда, когда он, как ему казалось, впервые увидел Дракулу на слайде «волшебного фонаря». Он вспомнил, как на несколько мгновений тогда замер перед старинным портретом своей будущей жертвы, не понимая, что с ним происходит: он не знал изображённого на портрете потрясающе харизматичного, красивого вельможу в средневековой одежде и уборе, видимо аристократа-правителя, что же тогда означала необъяснимая ноющая боль в груди, повторившаяся, когда они встретились с этим сексуальным красавцем-вампиром в замке Франкенштейна? Он тогда впервые в жизни позорно бежал, устрашившись не опасности, исходившей от поначалу раскрывшего ему свои объятия, а затем приведшего его в крайнее замешательство ехидными словами, издевательски ёрничающего сына Сатаны, а от охвативших его непонятных, породивших в душе смятение и тревогу чувств.

Собрав всю свою волю, мужчина, вновь отогнав эти странные ощущения, с огромным трудом сбросил оцепенение и выдернул себя из состояния транса, насмешливо глядя в глаза Владислава, искрящиеся сапфирами сквозь сень невообразимо густых и длинных ресниц.

— Видимо, бессмертие имеет побочные эффекты: я потерял память, а ты вообще тронулся… Или, может, второе пришествие оказало на тебя столь пагубное воздействие! — рассмеялся вигилант в лицо вампиру, перенимая тактику графа.

— Ха-ха-ха! Габриэль! — раздался в ответ заливистый хохот Дракулы. — Наконец-то становишься собой, моя прелесть! Ты просто потрясающий! Великолепен! Однако уверяю тебя, что ты ошибаешься на мой счёт: я, в отличие от тебя, не только нахожусь в состоянии здравого рассудка, но и на память не жалуюсь! — почти счастливо смеялся вампир, блистая довольными очами, меча лукавые стрелы в пойманного охотника. — Каковой ты не можешь похвалиться, но это дело поправимое, — с чарующей улыбкой пообещал гостю хозяин, скользя мерцающим сапфировым взглядом по лицу и телу охотника.

— Габриэль! О Габриэль! — тем же сладким зовущим голосом, каким он обратился к вигиланту на балу в его Летнем дворце в Будапеште, снова воззвал к Ван Хельсингу Дракула, театрально протянув к нему красивые белые руки. — Как ты мог забыть нашу прекрасную любовь?! Наши жаркие ночи, полные неистовой страсти и нежности? Четыре века назад ты надышаться на меня не мог! — пафосно возгласил он.

— Я ошибся, твоё место даже не в Аду, а в дешёвом балагане, жалкий шут! — презрительно бросил охотник. — Я никогда не был презренным содомитом, демон-извращенец!

— Ах, Габриэль, — горестно вздохнул граф. — Не могу поверить, что я слышу от тебя, высшего создания, столь пошлые плебейские речи. Что ты руководствуешься представлениями, вытекающими из установлений, предназначенных для черни, дабы она давала хороший приплод хозяевам. — Дракула хитро ухмыльнулся. — Любовь между равными существами не презренна, напротив, это самое прекрасное и возвышенное чувство, не чета тому низменному половому влечению, в основе которого примитивный инстинкт размножения, придуманный природой для продолжения рода! Любовь не связана с размножением, как пол. Это неземное чувство, которое могут познать лишь избранные! — продолжал свою вдохновенную речь Владислав. — И оно не подчиняется ничтожным и низменным предписаниям, основанным на животном подходе к любви! Связывать любовь с биологической функцией — пошлость и оскорбление! Любовь и продолжение рода — разные вещи, хоть второе может быть следствием первого. Западная цивилизация преклоняется перед древнегреческими философами, а ведь величайшие из них — Сократ, Платон, Аристотель — прославляли мужскую любовь, так как любовь к мужчине, к равному, — высшая форма любви! Не ничтожное, земное, а возвышенное, великое, небесное чувство! — патетически изрекал вампирский аристократ. — Только такой и может быть любовь гордых, высших существ, коими мы являемся! И скоро ты сам убедишься в этой истине! — пообещал Ван Хельсингу Дракула, опаляя его страстью своего взора. — К тому же как ты можешь делать столь категорические декларации насчёт своих предпочтений в прошлом, находясь в прискорбном состоянии беспамятства? — бесовски-ехидно ухмыляясь, резонно присовокупил Влад, прожигая мужчину огненным взглядом.

Ван Хельсинг невольно вздрогнул — ухмылка вампира стала ещё шире. Поборов своё замешательство, охотник, презрительно хмыкнув, уверенно заявил:

— Для того, чтобы знать, что противно твоему естеству, — память не требуется, демон, если ты не в курсе. Я не намерен больше выслушивать эти бредовые «лекции» по теории извращенной любви с привлечением античной философии, — мужчина презрительно усмехнулся, — и не собираюсь разгадывать, чем вызван весь этот вздор и чего ты добиваешься этим дурацким и постыдным представлением! Условие выполнено: я пришёл и мы достаточно побеседовали — отпусти Карла!

— Должен сообщить тебе, что ты заблуждаешься насчёт оценки своего естества, — улыбаясь, сказал Дракула, пробегая раздевающим взглядом по телу Ван Хельсинга. — Тебя за то и изгнали на Землю, что ты обладал весьма свободным нравом и не терпел шор. Перед новой отправкой в эту «юдоль слёз», — улыбался Владислав, — тебе на Небе основательно промыли мозги, но я верну тебе самого себя, — с воодушевлённой улыбкой на устах, пообещал хозяин гостю.

В ответ его смерили презрительно-насмешливым взглядом.

— Ты слишком много на себя берёшь, кровосос.

— Отнюдь, — уверил ватиканского эмиссара Дракула, светясь пленительной улыбкой. — Это цель твоего визита сюда, а одним разговором её не достигнуть… — намекающе-лукаво, предвкушающе мерцал очами вампир, пронзая охотника неприкрыто похотливым взором.

Его окатили очередной порцией презрительной насмешки, переполняющей ответный, демонстративно непонимающий, взгляд.

— Ну что ж, раз ты, всё прекрасно понимая, решил разыгрывать невинную девицу, которой невдомёк, чего от неё хотят, — пожав затянутыми элегантным камзолом плечами и сделав недоумённо-досадливый жест точёной рукой, продолжил граф, — отбросим лирику и обратимся к сухой практике — я отпущу Карла только после того, как ты удовлетворишь моё желание заняться с тобой любовью. Его жизнь — в обмен на твои ласки! — торжествующе-лукаво прищурившись, объявил ватиканскому эмиссару порочный граф. — Вполне приемлемая сделка, — Влад цвёл роскошной улыбкой, — ради спасения нового дружка, уделить немного внимания старому!

Ван Хельсинг ничего не мог поделать с тем, что вспыхнул маковым цветом, услышав из уст Дракулы это прямо высказанное развратное условие освобождения друга: он, понимая, к чему клонит демон, всё-таки не ожидал, что в качестве платы за освобождение Карла, вампир потребует от него такую экстремальную крайность, от которой у ошарашенного и возмущённого мужчины перехватило дух. Герой сделал глубокий судорожный вдох, чуть не задохнувшись, потеряв дар речи. Дракула, довольно улыбаясь, наблюдал за ним.

— Это же противоестественная гадость! — с трудом справившись с ошеломлением, негодующим тоном воскликнул мужчина, передёрнувшись. — Тебя самого не тошнит, больная тварь???!!!

— О нет, Габриэль, ты заблуждаешься в своём прискорбном суждении, и я докажу тебе обратное! Меня не может тошнить при мысли о близости с прекрасным архангелом, — уверил охотника вампир, обнимая его. — Напротив, я весь в предвкушении…

Тот чисто рефлексивно оттолкнул его.

— Так, Габриэль, ты что, предпочитаешь, чтобы от твоего дружка остались рожки да ножки?! — раздражённо вопросил Влад. — Если ответ отрицательный, обними и поцелуй меня! — приказал сластолюбивый граф. Его глаза потемнели от страсти, превратившись в чёрные бриллианты.

Понимая, что Дракуле ничего не стоит выполнить свою угрозу в отношении Карла, Ван Хельсинг, находясь в каком-то ступоре, не мог сдвинуться с места.

— Габриэль, это просто возмутительно! — воскликнул Влад с пляшущими в его глазах бесовскими искрами. — Ведь Бог — это любовь, при этом архангел, охотно убивая, отказывается любить! Сущее безобразие! — Наслаждаясь растерянным выражением охотника он засмеялся: — Ты корчишь такие гримасы, будто тебе предлагают ласкать Игора! Разве это такая неприятность — любить Владислава Дракулу? Другие почли бы это блаженством! Но мне нужен ты, мой сладкий архангел! Ты знаешь, я мечтал об этом с нашей памятной встречи в замке Франкенштейна, когда ты, став таким стыдливым и неуверенным в себе, после столь длительной разлуки отказался обнять своего давнего любовника, — сверкал довольной улыбкой король вампиров, окатывая гостя лукаво-торжествующим взглядом, — но дела помешали нам уединиться.

Охотник, всё ещё не реагируя желаемым для графа образом, возмущённо прокомментировал, скривившись, словно проглотил лимон:

— Извращённая тварь!

— Отнюдь, Габриэль, — ожидаемо не согласился хозяин с данной ему гостем характеристикой. — Это закономерно. О ком же мечтать архидемону, как не о его прекрасном возлюбленном архангеле? — лукаво изогнул красивую бровь вампир. — Я оказал тебе высокую честь вновь выбрать тебя своим любовником, так что у тебя нет выбора, — язвительно ухмыляясь, дразнил демон архангела, наслаждаясь его взбешённым видом. — Иди сюда! Я очень надеюсь, что ты оправдаешь моё доверие и в этой роли будешь не хуже, чем мои незабвенные почившие невесты. Смотри не разочаруй меня!

В ответ он услышал виртуозное ругательство.

Дракула недовольно поморщился. Ему надоела игра в уговоры, и он категорически объявил несговорчивому визитёру:

— Габриэль, выбирай, или ты идёшь ко мне, или мои плотоядные карлики разделают твоего учёного-изобретателя на составляющие! — Брови вампира раздражённо нахмурились, а глаза угрожающе сверкнули.

Внутренне проклиная устройство мироздания, в котором могут беспредельно творится самые невообразимые мерзости, и Того, кто ответственен за это, вигилант шагнул к графу. На его красивом лице было такое выражение, будто он шёл не в объятия к демону-красавцу, а на эшафот под топор палача.


	2. Chapter 2

— Умница! — похвалил Дракула решившегося, наконец, мужчину, блистая триумфальной улыбкой. — И не корчь таких недовольных рож, словно тебе предстоит заниматься любовью с мистером Хайдом! — расхохотался вампир. — Я прекрасный любовник! И скоро ты будешь стонать подо мной от счастья, как ты это делал четыре столетия назад! — предрёк гостю хозяин, удовлетворённо сверкая очами в предвкушении объявленного им события.

При этом комментарии лицо прекрасного ватиканского эмиссара перекосилось от гнева.

— В твоих грязных фантазиях!!! — ощерился охотник. — И я иду на эту противоестественную гадость, осуществляя их, только потому, что у меня не оказалось выбора, развратная летучая мышь! Только ради Карла!!! — вервольфом рычал Ван Хельсинг, жалея, что не может испепелить чёртового вампира своим горящим яростью взглядом. — При этом не испытывая ничего, кроме презрения к тебе и крайнего омерзения от того, что ты требуешь от меня, мерзкий извращенец!

— Хорошо, хорошо, успокойся, — миролюбиво проворковал в ответ Владислав. — Я тебе противен, и ты делаешь это только ради друга, иди сюда и ты убедишься в обратном!

Желая поскорее покончить с этим, скрепя себя и сжав зубы, красавец-шатен вплотную приблизился к черноволосому красавцу.

Затенённые пушистыми ресницами чудные глаза Ван Хельсинга, чью неземную прелесть были бессильны передать слова, негодующе сверкали. Каждая эмоция по-своему проявляла их красоту — и сейчас, вспыхнув у расширившихся зрачков ярко-зелёным цветом, они почти отсвечивали изумрудами. Его мужественные, красивые губы с благородным абрисом рдели алыми лепестками, своим чувственным контуром, нежностью и ярким цветом каймы выдавая внутреннюю страстность натуры сурового героя. (Затаённую огненную страстность, постоянно подавлявшуюся его непреклонной волей, о которой он и не догадывался.) Ван Хельсинг, как и полагается архангелу, пусть и принявшему облик человека, был дивно очарователен.

Дракула буквально пил его красоту глазами, упиваясь ею, впитывая её в себя, пьянея от неё… Сын Сатаны был уверен, что вновь, как сделал это четыре века назад, сможет вызволить страстную душу архангела из наложенных на неё оков христианской сдержанности, что основывалась на ложных понятиях и на самом деле была противна истинной природе прекрасного Габриэля, которую он превосходно знал, и в итоге заставит проявиться во всей своей красе пыл и чувственность великого Ван Хельсинга в отношении его блистательной особы, что были неведомы ему самому… Пока что неведомы…

Предвкушая это, граф внутренне трепетал… Скоро холодный и суровый ватиканский эмиссар узнает о своей настоящей сущности, сокрытой от него самого! О том, что его яркий противник далеко не оставил его равнодушным…  
«Ах, каким шокирующим станет для тебя это открытие, мой сладкий Габриэль, — думал граф, любуясь стоящим перед ним загорелым красавцем, наслаждаясь смущением и замешательством, столь очевидно написанными на его привлекательном лице, — но рано или поздно ты обречён был его сделать — и вот этот день, а вернее ночь открытий, — внутренне рассмеялся демон — настала!»

— Вот так, прелесть моя, — удовлетворённо прокомментировал вампирический аристократ уверенное движение своего визитёра. Он поднял свою точёную руку и снял с головы охотника шляпу, обнажив венчающие его голову ореховые локоны, и отбросил её на кресло. — А теперь обними и поцелуй меня! — приказал Владислав, приподнимая и чуть откидывая голову, так как его невольный гость был немного выше его ростом. 

Вампир обладал харизматически впечатляющей внешностью: был истинно дьявольски хорош собой и обаятелен — изумительно красив и просто нереально, гипнотически притягателен. Ван Хельсинг смотрел на непередаваемо привлекательное, породистое, выразительное лицо с высокими, чётко очерченными скулами, будто сияющее перед ним звездой: гладкая кожа, благородные линии и пропорции, словно написанные кистью красивые брови, бездонные, завораживающие очи, карминные лепестки тонких соблазнительных почти неприлично чувственных уст. Горделивая красота этого поразительного, чеканного лица с яркими, драматическими в своей выразительности чертами была царственно-дерзкой, пронзительно-колдовской, незабываемой, просто-таки чародейской, навсегда врезаясь в память, производя неизгладимый эффект своим своеобразием и неповторимостью.

Граф в предвкушении прикрыл глаза, и его бархатные, неимоверно длинные и густые, блестящие чёрные ресницы легли непроницаемой тенью на бледные, фарфоровые щёки, нежнейшими прикосновениями ласкаемые выбившимися из шикарного хвоста Владислава непокорными прядями его фантастических волос.

Охотник был невольно очарован прелестью этого адского Адониса, поражён его живописной красотой и почувствовал душевное смятение, вызвавшее раздражение. Чёрт! Что с ним творится?! У него не оказалось выбора, и, чтобы спасти Карла от страшной смерти, ему приходится удовлетворять развратные желания демона, но он не должен подпадать под его чары! Неужели чёртов кровопийца заворожил его, как Анну на своём балу нечисти?! Да не может такого быть! Что он внушаемая барышня, что ли?! Он не должен забывать, что за этой пленительной наружностью кроется ужасный кровожадный монстр! Омерзительное чудовище!

«Ха! Красавец и чудовище — два в одном!» — хоть и находясь в стрессовой ситуации, на миг отвлёкшись, внутренне усмехнулся охотник, лицезря обольстительного вампира.

Но твою мать! Вигилант вернулся к обескураживающим размышлениям. Неужели демон не врёт, и они в самом деле были любовниками?! Но ведь он всегда был нормальным мужиком! Всегда! И как нормальный мужик естественно никогда не чувствовал ни малейшего намёка на влечение к представителям своего пола! Никогда не думал о таком, а если бы подумал, то это вывернуло бы его наизнанку! Неужели это действительно была этакая истинная, большая, неземная любовь, плюющая на все запреты и не признающая, как выражается чёртов кровосос, пошлых ограничений в своём проявлении, которую прославляли философы-язычники?! Неужели Дракула так околдовал его своими достоинствами, что изменил его природу?! Изменил её не вообще в отношении мужчин, а только исключительно и ЕДИНСТВЕННО в отношении него, блистательного князя, — и он воспылал страстью к мужику, будучи поражён и сражён его удивительной красотой и чертовской сексуальностью, что должны были действовать лишь на женщин?! Бред! Да быть того не может! Врёт, конечно, адское отродье, как и полагается нечистой силе! Но что же тогда с ним такое?! И что означали те его странные чувства, когда он увидел его портрет и во время их первой встречи в замке Франкенштейна? Да нет, не может быть! Возможно, что они были соратниками, братьями по оружию и даже близкими друзьями, но чтобы любовниками???!!! Чушь! Да быть того не может, чтоб он, нормальный мужик, когда-нибудь мог настолько обезуметь, чтобы влюбиться в мужика!!! (Будь он там трижды несказанно сексуальный раскрасавец, не женщина же он, в самом деле, чтоб так реагировать на такие качества в мужчине!) Нет, не мог он позволить мужику так запасть к себе в душу, чтоб сойти с ума и желать заниматься такими мерзостями — целоваться с ним, ласкаться, трахаться! От последнего охотника передёрнуло. Тьфу! Гадость! Это ж каким извращенцем надо быть, чтоб допустить себя до такого падения и предаваться такому мерзкому разврату?! Нет! Неправда! Никогда он не мог выступать в позорной роли презренного содомита, как бы ни был влюблён! О чёрт!!! О чём это он???!!!

Шокированный своим последним соображением в цепочке рассуждений, пронёсшихся в его сознании, мужчина мысленно дал самому себе оплеуху, всеми силами стараясь подбодрить себя в борьбе со своим, столь смущающим его, неравнодушным восприятием колдовски-необычайной красоты вампира, косвенно подтверждающим ужасно конфузящее охотника сообщение графа насчёт их прежних интимных отношений.

Так, нужно бороться с этим противоестественным очарованием-наваждением! Всё это дьявольские штучки, но он не поддастся!

Первый раз в жизни великий Ван Хельсинг нервничал. Сердце его сбилось со своего спокойного, размеренного ритма, непоколебимого при самых критических обстоятельствах.

Дьявол!!! Блядь!!! Никогда ещё ему не приходилось оказываться в таком диком положении! Вигилант был взволнован и охвачен противоречивыми чувствами и переживаниями: бешенством, злостью, раздражённым смятением и тем, что он пытался подавить и изгнать из мыслей, — сознанием того, что Дракула прав на его счёт и ему отнюдь не трудно ласкать красавца-вампира, а даже совсем наоборот — приятно… Очень приятно…

— Ну же, Габриэль, — подстегнул охотника вампир, — я жду… — Его лилейная рука нежно прошлась по шелковистым локонам мужчины.

Ван Хельсинг поднял почти дрожащие в волнении руки и положил их на точёные плечи сластолюбивого аристократа, привлекая его к себе. Вдохнув исходящий от графа аромат жасмина, смешанный с едва уловимыми металлическими нотками запаха крови, он прижался губами к щеке Владислава. Горячие уста охотника ощутили свежую нежность благоуханной кожи.

Точёный ноздри архидемона с наслаждением втянули в себя запах загорелого красавца, произведший на него одуряющее действие. Из груди графа вырвался сладостный вздох.

Совершив этот вынужденный «ритуал», охотник, испытывая смешанные чувства, отстранился.

— Учитывая твою «ученическую» неискушённость, для начала неплохо, — оценил произведённый вигилантом неуверенный опыт Дракула. — А теперь в губы… Четыреста лет назад ты говорил, что ни у кого не встречал таких манящих губ, а, попробовав их, восхищался их нежностью…

Ватиканский эмиссар почувствовал невольный внутренний трепет…

Владислав с огромным удовольствием смотрел на красивое лицо развращаемого им великого Ван Хельсинга, рыцаря Святого Ордена, наслаждаясь отражающимися на нём чувствами охотника: волнением, растерянностью, смущённым нежеланием признать, что ему далеко не неприятно то, чем он вынужден против воли (против воли ли?) заниматься…

Сделав судорожный вдох, вигилант склонился к лицу вампира. Тонкие соблазнительные уста чуть разомкнулись, влажно блестя кармином. Охваченный нерешительностью красавец-шатен на миг замер, а затем коснулся губами губ черноволосого красавца.

Вопреки желанию мужественного героя с опережающей его повсюду славой его мгновенно окатило сладостное волнение: чёрт, какие нежные! Просто как мягкий роскошный атлас! И ничуть не менее приятны на вкус, чем губы Анны, если не более…

— Смелее, Габриэль… — мелодично-взволнованно подбодрил его шёпот глубокого, чувственного баритона. Уста графа шире раскрылись под его губами, и Ван Хельсинг ощутил бальзамический аромат дыхания вампира. Мужчина, уже не чувствуя ни малейшего сомнения и стеснения от противоестественности происходящего, хоть он и гнал от себя такие мысли, весьма охотно — хоть и не желал себе в том признаться — скользнул губами в раскрывшиеся нежные атласные лепестки, сжав их своими. Дракула в ответ пылко припечатался губами к губам охотника.

Ожидалось, что уста вампира должны быть холодны, — но нежные губы Владислава пылали жаром! Охотник словно окунулся губами в сладкий горячий сироп. Ватиканский эмиссар почувствовал головокружение, и по этой причине (он хотел считать её единственной) обвил шею графа руками. Ладони демонического аристократа в свою очередь легли ему на щёки, нежно обхватив и сильнее прижимая лицо красавца-охотника к лицу обольстительного вампира.

Дыхание вигиланта участилось. Он закрыл глаза и задрожал, ощутив влажный кончик языка черноволосого красавца. Нежнейшим прикосновением он коснулся его губ. Провёл по ним, слегка надавливая, требуя доступа внутрь. Желая думать, что просто делал вдох, Ван Хельсинг приоткрыл губы, впуская его.

Граф поначалу медленно, будто осторожно пробуя, скользнул языком между губ вигиланта, а затем ввёл его ему в рот, встретившись с языком охотника. Нежно обвиваясь вокруг него, язык Влада стал ласкать язык Габриэля. Мужчина против воли затрепетал от непередаваемой сладости ощущения, не в силах подавить свою непроизвольную реакцию на ласки Дракулы. Он не хотел, но не мог не чувствовать, как они ему приятны.

Вампир сильнее прижал к себе охотника и глубже вошёл языком в его сочный и горячий рот, утопая в наслаждении, сладко застонав. По его телу волна за волной проходила сладостная дрожь. Дьявол! Он мечтал об этом четыреста лет, закрывая глаза и мысленно переносясь в их совместное далёкое прошлое, забытое архангелом, находящимся в досадном беспамятстве. И вот, наконец, его страстная мечта стала реальностью!

Граф, обняв ладонями щёки ватиканского эмиссара, принялся исступлённо исследовать его рот, хозяйничая в нём, как ему вздумается, выражая своё наслаждение громким получаемого удовлетворения. Герой не отвечал на его ласки, но при этом в свою очередь не смог удержать невольный стон удовольствия… Язык Влада неутомимо и усердно проходился по влажному рту охотника, скользил по жемчугу зубов загорелого красавца, лизал внутреннюю сторону его щёк, гладил нёбо, входил всё глубже, доставая до гланд.

Ван Хельсинг продолжал играть пассивную роль, позволяя ласкать себя, но не отвечая на ласки вампира и силясь не демонстрировать того, как они ему приятны, стремясь удержать рвущиеся стоны от кружащего голову, дурманящего удовольствия. Однако с каждым мгновением ему было всё труднее это делать. Бушующая у него внутри ответная реакция на получаемое им острое, жгучее наслаждение от страстных ласк Влада, к досаде вигиланта, нарастая волнами и всё сильнее напирая на тщетно возводимые им барьеры, грозила прорваться наружу.

Наконец Габриэль, внутренне проклиная себя, совсем не смог противиться сладострастной реакции своего тела, вдруг вышедшего из-под контроля великого воина и ставшего врагом его воли, и, пав под её мощным напором, принялся похотливо постанывать, даря этим графу дополнительное удовольствие и ещё сильнее заводя его. К тому же это была первая несомненная победа архидемона над неприятием архангелом такого занятия и отрицанием нормальности мужских ласк.

Ван Хельсинг изо всех сил старался хотя бы приглушать эти выражения испытываемого им удовольствия, но когда граф почти вошёл языком в его горло, пожалел, что на время не оглох и не смог не слышать своих бесстыдно громких сладостных стенаний.

Как следует насладившись, вампир выпустил рот раскрасневшегося охотника из любовного плена и, облизавшись, пристально посмотрел в его затуманившиеся чудесные глаза.

— Ну что, «мерзкие» и «противоестественные» поцелуи не так уж плохи, не так ли? — лукаво вскинув красивую бровь, осведомился у невольного (невольного ли?) любовника Влад, прожигая его горящим взглядом своих завораживающих глаз, превратившихся из сапфиров в чёрные бриллианты. — Однако ещё не идеальны, так как ты не проявил достаточного рвения, прелесть моя. Покорности недостаточно — мне нужна от тебя страсть! Попробуем ещё раз, теперь я жду большей активности. Не забывай, что от твоего усердия зависит жизнь твоего дружка. Ты же понимаешь, чтo, если я не буду полностью удовлетворён, ничто не сможет помешать мне осуществить нежелательное деяние в отношении дорогого тебе изобретателя. Так что постарайся получше и отвечай на мои ласки, мой сладкий ангел! Дубль второй! — шутливо огласил граф и накрыл губы пылающего щеками Ван Хельсинга поцелуем, немедленно проникая языком в его рот.

Выполняя желание графа, охотник встретил ласкающий язык Дракулы ответными ласками.

Теперь это был настоящий страстный и жаркий поцелуй влюблённых. Сочные языки мужчин сплелись в любовном танце, гладя друг друга. Оба застонали от невыразимого словами наслаждения. Влад принялся, постанывая, сосать губы тяжело дышащего красавца-шатена. А когда он выпустил припухшие пунцовые лепестки, тот стал делать то же ему.

Ван Хельсинг гнал от себя такие мысли, но подсознательно он уже не считал ласки между мужчинами противоестественными… Сладость, которую он чувствовал, была абсолютно натуральна и понятна: дело здесь было не в том, к какому полу принадлежит любовник, а в том — какой он… И если мужчина невообразимо хорош и сладок — нет ничего удивительного в том, что другой будет испытывать удовольствие от его ласк, так же как и женщине будут приятны ласки другой женщины, если она — необыкновенная и яркая красавица. Чувственные ощущения зависели вовсе не от факта принадлежности ласкающего к противоположному полу — это действительно было низменное, животное отношение — они всецело зависели от привлекательности любовника, от того, нравится ли ласкающий тому, кого он ласкает…

Охотник безотчётно признал правоту суждений Дракулы о том, что представления о ненормальности мужской любви действительно основываются на пошлом и примитивном подходе.

— Отлично, радость моя, — получив неописуемое удовольствие, похвалил любовника граф, сияя белозубой улыбкой. От поцелуев рыцаря Святого Ордена его губы загорелись ярким рубином. — Продолжим. — С этими словами Влад стащил с охотника кожаный плащ и бросил его на кресло к шляпе. — Да у тебя тут целый арсенал! — улыбаясь, воскликнул вампир, глядя на увешанную всевозможным оружием портупею охотника и кобуры с револьверами на бёдрах. — Но сейчас эти, изобретённые человеком, игрушки тебе не понадобятся, вполне достаточно будет той, что дана тебе от природы… — блистал лукавой улыбкой Дракула. — Сними на время свою смертоносную «сбрую», — счастливо улыбаясь, приказал демон.

Подчинившись, Ван Хельсинг снял свою «батарею» и бросил её на пол. Пока мужчина занимался этим, вампир изящным движением руки выдернул из заколки шипы и распустил свои великолепные волосы цвета воронова крыла, длинные и невероятно густые. Положив разобранный на составные части аксессуар на каминную полку, Влад тряхнул головой и полночный водопад накрыл его плечи, затянутые тканью элегантного камзола, блестящим чёрным шёлковым пологом. Роскошным. Тяжёлым.

Вигилант очарованно смотрел на прекрасного вампира. Мужчина не смог не признать, что он был без сомнения самым красивым и желанным существом, что он когда-либо видел.

Глядя в глаза охотника гипнотически сверкающими очами, Дракула стал раздеваться. Хозяин снял свой стильный камзол, милитари-безрукавку и рубашку из дорогого шёлка, представ перед гостем наполовину обнажённым.

Граф был в превосходной форме, обладая телом греческих статуй, прославляющих мужскую красоту. Его атлетический торс мог служить моделью для живописцев.

Ван Хельсинг окинул взглядом прекрасно развитые мышцы выпуклой груди демонического красавца-аристократа, украшенной аккуратными бутонами тёмно-розовых сосков, ласкаемой длинными прядями его изумительных волос, его мускулистые плечи и руки, кубики пресса. Сила в теле Дракулы сочеталась с утончённостью и изяществом его благородных линий, создавая непередаваемый эффект совершенной красоты и гармонии.

Ватиканский эмиссар оцепенел. В голове его вспыхнули какие-то неясные картины, а в теле ощущения: страсть… жар… сплетённые воедино обнажённые тела… касание горячей кожи к такой же гладкой пылающей коже… скольжения ног, рук, бёдер… чувственный трепет… громкие сладостные стоны…

Вигилант мотнул головой, прогоняя бесовское наваждение, не желая поддаваться.

Потемневшие от страсти глаза вампира блистали влажным взором, напоминая сейчас своей прелестью бархатные очи лани. Глядя в глаза Ван Хельсинга подёрнувшимся томной поволокой взглядом, граф взял руку охотника и провёл ею по своей красивой, рельефной и гладкой груди.

— Ах!.. Габриэль… — сладостно выдохнул Влад, томно откидывая голову.

Коснувшись нежной кожи скульптурных персей ладонью, дотронувшись до мягких чёрных волос, мужчина вновь невольно почувствовал мурашки удовольствия. Щёки ватиканского эмиссара вспыхнули огнём, а сердце помимо воли участило своё биение.

Охотник внутренне выругался, всё ещё пытаясь бороться с самим собой, не желая признать своё поражение и силясь подавить эту нежеланную реакцию.

Особенная красота и ослепительная обольстительность Дракулы, его невообразимая, пьянящая сексуальность просто-таки укутывали своих жертв тяжёлой и сладкой пеленой, заставляя их тонуть в них, пылая от возбуждения.

Но упрямый охотник, невзирая на очевидность приятности волнительных чувств, которые он испытывал, упорно не желал признать то, что он далеко не остался равнодушен к магнетической привлекательности и поистине дьявольскому обаянию вампира, ещё когда увидел его на старинном портрете в образе князя — правителя Валахии, и что ему чертовски приятно ласкаться с ним.

«Дьявол! Да что же такое со мной творится???!!! Как я могу так реагировать на это???!!! Как он мог околдовать меня???!!! Да, он завораживающе красив и дьявольски сексуален, у него потрясающие волосы, никто не будет спорить с этим, но ведь я не могу из-за этого чувствовать влечение к нему!!! Никогда и ничего подобного со мной не было…» билось в мозгу прославленного героя, ошарашенного реакциями своего взбунтовавшегося против его разума и воли, доселе всегда покорного ему тела, и безуспешно противившегося им. Неужели он, всегда одерживавший победу в схватках с различными чудовищами, потерпит поражение в борьбе с собственным телом???!!!

В этой совершенно неожиданной для него ситуации Ван Хельсинг, конечно, предпочитал считать, что лишь приносит себя в жертву ради спасения друга, ставшего заложником монстра. Вигилант упрямо не хотел смириться с тем, что в процессе получает удовольствие от порочного и греховного занятия, вместо полагавшихся в таком случае (по крайней мере, если это происходило с ним) отвращения и омерзения.

Однако его тело держалось иного «мнения» на этот счёт и было в явном разладе с его разумом, отказываясь подчиняться его приказам в сложившихся обстоятельствах: в то время как мужчина не желал этого — оно, против воли своего «правильного» хозяина, наслаждалось…


	3. Chapter 3

Дракула любил Ван Хельсинга. (Недаром он спонтанно раскрыл ему свои объятия во время их первой встречи в замке Франкенштейна, невзирая на то, что он был его убийцей.) В том смысле, естественно, в котором можно считать любовью эгоистическое, дьявольски страстное чувство, что испытывал самолюбивый демон по отношению к «святому убийце», грешному, развенчанному архангелу. И изгнанный на Землю небесный принц был единственным существом, к которому «бесстрастный» вампир питал такое чувство. Оно-то, хоть и неосознанно, и помешало Владиславу убить противника, когда он имел для этого множество возможностей. 

То, что граф рассказал ватиканскому эмиссару об их совместном прошлом, было правдой. Прославленный рыцарь Святого Ордена, христианский герой с громким прозвищем Левая рука Господа, и князь Валахии действительно были любовниками четыре столетия назад.

Архангел в человеческом теле, в отличие от господаря, — всегда бывшего раскованным и вольнодумным, не обременённым христианскими представлениями о грехе и не отягчённым следованием церковным предписаниям, использовавшего религию в политических целях, слывшего распутником, алхимиком, чернокнижником и безбожником, — всеми силами боролся со своим «греховным» чувством к венценосному красавцу, поразившему целомудренного холодного рыцаря своей совершенно особенной, необычайной, неповторимой чувственной красотой и зажёгшему в его сердце любовь, но не устоял. А потом Габриэль, придя в ярость из-за того что Владислав стал практиковать кровавые жертвоприношения Сатане, чтобы тот помог ему восторжествовать над многочисленными врагами, в припадке бешенства убил его. Дракула думал, что возненавидел бывшего возлюбленного, но потом понял, что, невзирая ни на что, всё так же любит рыцаря Святого Ордена и хочет вернуть его, своего небесного красавца. 

Вновь проснувшиеся нежные чувства подкрепрялись амбициозностью цели — иметь в любовниках самого архангела Габриэля, пусть и «разжалованного», что может быть слаще для самолюбия нарциссического демона? Разве сравнятся с таким блистательным и равным ему возлюбленным жалкие гаремы, пусть даже укомплектованные самыми отборными земными одалисками, в отношении которых он даже не считал нужным снисходить до того, чтобы обманывать их, и безжалостно заявлял им, что не питает к ним никаких чувств, словно они были мебелью? 

Только такая величественная любовь — к архангелу! — и была достойна гордого сына Сатаны, Владислава Дракулы! Только такой победой он мог гордиться!

Добившийся своего черноволосый красавец (это завидное качество — умение достигать поставленной цели — и привело его на Олимп, недоступный больше никому из человеческих существ), откинув голову и похотливо приоткрыв свои карминные уста, блаженствуя, принялся ласкать себя ладонью охотника, гладя ею своё обнажённое прекрасное тело, проводя ею по нежной, атласной коже, постанывая от наслаждения.

Ван Хельсинг пылал. Сердце его давно забыло о своей обычной невозмутимости, и теперь под его ритм тоже можно было отбивать чечётку. Играющая у него внутри тягучая, жаркая сладость, зародившись в животе, огнём текла по его жилам, и воспламенённая ею кровь бежала по телу вигиланта стремительным горячим потоком, омывая бёдра загорелого красавца и концентрируясь между ними, постепенно разжигала там пожар. Охотник прилагал все усилия, чтобы гасить это чувственное пламя, но ничего не мог с ним поделать — и оно всё сильнее разгоралось. Как ни старался ватиканский эмиссар подавить своё сладострастное волнение — оно лишь усиливалось.

Положив руку охотника на свою выпуклую грудь, граф обхватил её ею, принявшись массажировать, перемещая с одной половины на другую.

— О-о-о-о… Габриэль… — млел вампир.

Ван Хельсинг глотал слюну. Его щёки рдели пунцовыми маками, дыхание было шумным.

Влад заскользил рукой мужчины по своему рельефному прессу, а потом стал ласкать ею свои стройные бёдра. Проведя по ним несколько раз, он прижал ладонь загорелого красавца себе между бёдер, позволяя ему почувствовать свою эрекцию, после чего сделал попытку погрузить руку Ван Хельсинга себе в брюки.

Но вигилант неожиданно пресёк это развратное намерение: на чистом автомате он отшатнулся и, оттолкнув вампира, резким движением выдернул свою руку из плена цепких пальцев Дракулы, по пути пробормотав смачное ругательство.

Тёмные очи вампира гневно полыхнули. В них змеями заклубился мрак.

— Так! Хватит! Дьявол, мне это надоело!! — крикнул граф, раздражённый поведением невольного любовника. Он одним рывком расстегнул кожаный жилет гостя и сорвал его с мужчины. А затем стащил с него свитер, последовавший за жилетом, обнажив загорелый торс прекрасного охотника, не уступающий по красоте его собственному и отличаясь от него лишь оттенком кожи.

— Вот так! — сопроводил свои действия удовлетворённым замечанием Владислав. — Прекрасен, Габриэль! — Дракула с восхищением окинул горящим, сластолюбивым взглядом великолепное тело мужчины, с наслаждением проведя по нему рукой. — А теперь на колени! — скомандовал он.

Услышав этот приказ, охотник яростно сверкнул глазами, побагровев от гнева. Казалось, что в комнате, перечеркнув пространство, блеснула молния.

— Да! На колени! — повторил граф. — Сейчас же! — Его охватил бешеный раж от непокорности архангела. Владу захотелось наказать бывшего любовника за всё: за то, что тот два раза убил его — того, кому когда-то клялся в любви; за то, что забыл; за то, что упрямо боролся и не желал отдаться самому себе, противясь собственным чувствам и реакции своего тела. — Тебе это понравится, как нравилось четыре столетия назад!

— Никогда!!! — рявкнул попавший в ужасное положение Ван Хельсинг, глазами меча в вампира молнии.

— Что ж, мне достаточно щёлкнуть пальцами — и Ватикан безвозвратно потеряет своего гениального изобретателя. Но его смерть не будет лёгкой: двэрги — гурманы и любят растягивать удовольствие! — Дракула вознёс белую руку, намереваясь произвести обещанный щелчок.

Зарычав диким зверем, Габриэль выполнил приказ Владислава и опустился перед ним на колени, смотря в пол:

— Мразь!!!

Граф, сверху вниз, торжествующе смотрел на подчинившегося его воле, коленопреклонённого мужчину, мужественного, прославленного, поистине эпического героя, великого Ван Хельсинга, никогда и не перед кем не склонявшего головы, архангела в человеческом обличье. В глазах демона горела высшая степень удовлетворения, соперничая в силе с пылающим в них вожделением.

— Подними голову! — прозвучало новое повеление. — И смотри мне в глаза!

Скрипнув зубами, охотник сделал, как ему было велено. Щёки мужчины пламенели от гнева и злости. Прелестные глаза бешено сверкали яростными авантюринами. Негодующий архангел был прекрасен в своём возмущении.

— Вот так! — Владислав любовался покорившимся небесным принцем-воином. Его эрекция достигла предельного уровня, оттопыривая ставшие невыносимо тесными стильные брюки графа. Красивые руки вампира расстегнули застёжку, выпуская на волю болезненно затянутый тканью член. С изяществом, присущим её хозяину, упругая плоть мягко качнулась, наконец вырвавшись на свободу.

Эта часть тела сына Сатаны была так же совершенна, как и все остальные, обладая внушительным размером и идеальной формой, будто вырезанная искусным резцом неведомого мастера и могла служить эталоном красоты. Она пребывала в полной боевой готовности и предстала перед гостем графа во всей своей расцветшей красе.

— Хорош, правда? Не хуже твоего, — лукаво улыбаясь, похвалился своим великолепным любовным «оружием» Дракула. Ответом ему были грозно нахмуренные брови и испепеляющий ненавистью взгляд. — Поцелуй его и открой рот!

Ван Хельсинг в ярости так сжал челюсти, что они громко хрустнули. Он проклинал Бога за то, что не может сейчас провалиться сквозь землю.

— Делай это, Габриэль! — улыбался Влад, торжествующе блистая очами. — Ты знаешь, что у тебя нет выхода! Четыреста лет назад ты любовался его красотой и обожал ласкать его, лизать и сосать. Так что в этом нет ничего страшного. Это с тобой будет делать не кто иной, а я, твой давний и единственный, — подчеркнул вампир, — любовник. Твой возлюбленный. Тот, кому ты принадлежишь! — Граф приблизил бёдра к лицу загорелого красавца. — Давай!

— Будь ты проклят!!!

— Твоё пожелание немного запоздало! — издевательски расхохотался Дракула. — Я уже давно проклят, и чувствую себя превосходно, чего не скажешь о тебе, слуга Господень, получающий в награду за свою бесконечную службу лишь одиночество, кошмары и попрёки от ничтожного человеческого начальства.

— Ты не отымеешь меня в рот, сука!!! — понимая безвыходность своего положения, бессильно зарычал охотник, не в силах смириться с такой позорной перспективой невообразимого унижения.

— Поверь, я отымею тебя куда и как захочу, Габриэль, — с торжествующей ухмылкой на ярких карминных устах уверил гостя хозяин. — Ты, как никто другой, знаешь, что я всегда умел добиваться своего. Ты, небесный посланник, убил меня — но я не умер! Я бы даже смог оживить моих детей и захватить весь мир, если бы ты не вмешался! А теперь я желаю насладиться моим сладким архангелом и вернуть то, что принадлежит мне… — Блистающие мраком глаза вампира пылали дикой страстью. — Давай же! Делай, что тебе велено! Моё терпение не безгранично!

Бросив на графа полный ненависти взгляд, с выражением предельного отвращения, вигилант коснулся губами кончика навершия скипетра любви вампира. Нежная кожа благоухала. По телу охотника прошла дрожь. К его огромному изумлению, это оказалось далеко не неприятно.

Ощутив прикосновение губ архангела к своему члену, Дракула издал сладостный вздох.

— Хорошо. А теперь открывай ротик! — прозвучала команда демона.

В ответ раздалось рычание.

— Габриэль!

Дрожа, сладкие пунцовые губы охотника, наконец, разомкнулись. Первый раз в жизни Ван Хельсинг всем сердцем желал потерять сознание и отключиться, жалея, что он не трепетная барышня. Ватиканский эмиссар закрыл глаза, чтобы хотя бы не видеть своего позора.

— Умница! — похвалил вампир. — Хороший мальчик. Шире! — Весь дрожа, мужчина сильнее открыл рот, с ужасом чувствуя признаки охватывающего его возбуждения от мерзкого сексуального насилия, производимого над ним демоническим красавцем. — И смотри мне в глаза! — раздался новый приказ его мучителя.

Пушистые ресницы охотника на мгновение нервно затрепетали. Веки приподнялись, и взгляд прекрасных, мерцающих топазами глаз, послушно устремился в чёрные бриллианты очей графа.

— Вот так, прелесть моя! — удовлетворённо произнёс Влад. Он положил свой впечатляющий, пахнущий жасмином член на жаркое ложе языка Габриэля и стал погружать его ему в рот. — У-у-у-м-м-м-м… — блаженно стонал Дракула, вводя свой скипетр любви в нежный, горячий и сочный атлас, скользящий по нему в деликатнейшей ласке, касаясь. — А-а-а-х-х!.. — Вампир почувствовал, как у него едва не забилось сердце.

Эти стоны, вопреки воле его жертвы, были ей приятны, возбуждая…

Черноволосый красавец намеревался войти членом в рот красавца-шатена до упора, и охотнику пришлось откинуть голову, пропуская его в горло. Таким образом член Влада полностью вошёл в рот Ван Хельсинга, касаясь головкой его гланд. Граф прижался нежной кожей гладковыбритого лобка к губам ватиканского эмиссара.

Это было совершенно непривычное положение для вигиланта. Ему было трудно дышать. Красивое лицо охотника горело, залившись пурпуром до корней волос. Прелестные глаза от напряжения наполнились влагой, вот-вот грозящей побежать хрустальными каплями по пылающим ланитам мужчины.

Его мучитель упивался двойным наслаждением: тем, что его член находился во рту великого Ван Хельсинга и представшим перед ним зрелищем. Немного выскользнув членом изо рта охотника, граф сделал в него первый толчок. Но сделал его аккуратно и не глубоко.

Однако и это заставило Габриэля судорожно вдохнуть воздух.

Обхватив ладонями голову охотника, Влад снова толкнулся членом в его рот. На этот раз сильнее. А затем начал размеренно двигать своими точёными бёдрами, скользя членом во рту Ван Хельсинга, окутывающему его скипетр любви дурманящим разум, пламенным жаром горячего атласа, лаская его нежнейшими прикосновениями.

Повисшая на его ресницах влага, брызнула из глаз Ван Хельсинга слезами, увлажнив пламенеющие щёки архангела своими солёными каплями.

Дракула блаженствовал. Задыхаясь от наслаждения, он стал наращивать скорость, энергично погружая свой член в рот ватиканского эмиссара.

Мужчина был на грани удушья, и ничего не мог поделать с непроизвольными слезами, что капля за каплей текли из его дивных глаз. Дьявол!!! Неужели ему суждено позорно сдохнуть, задохнувшись от члена летучей мыши в своём рту???!!! И, когда он уже был уверен, что это неминуемо произойдёт, граф, сделав серию ритмичных толчков, извлёк свой скипетр любви из его рта, позволяя ему отдышаться. Член графа весь был покрыт стекающей с него слюной жертвы.

Весь багровый Ван Хельсинг, кашляя, одной рукой опёрся о пол, а другой схватился за сведённое спазмом горло и сделал несколько судорожных вдохов, с хрипом, громкими хлопками, конвульсивно втягивая в себя воздух.

Наблюдающий за ним граф подождал, пока он пришёл в себя и возгласил:

— Процесс ещё не окончен! — Запрокинув голову охотника, он снова заставил его взять в рот свой член, но при этом постарался принять наиболее комфортный для жертвы угол его расположения. — Теперь тебе уже не будет так плохо, мой сладкий! — пообещал граф, вновь обхватывая голову вигиланта и начиная ритмично двигать членом в его рту.

В этот раз всё действительно пошло по-другому. Организм Ван Хельсинга уже немного адаптировался к нахождению инородного тела в его рту. Слёзы на щеках героя высохли, и к своему ужасу он обнаружил, что предсказание Влада исполнилось и ему начало нравиться то, что он с ним проделывал. Габриэлю было приятно иметь в своём рту душистую возбуждённую плоть демонического красавца, ощущая нежнейшую кожу, покрывающую пульсирующую кровью упругость. Приятно чувствовать ртом её скольжения в нём, её толчки. Охотника всё сильнее охватывало сексуальное возбуждение, он чувствовал, как его восстающий член наливается соком, упираясь в ткань брюк.

Видя, что мужчина привык к их занятию, Дракула, интенсивно двигая бёдрами, не опасаясь никаких негативных последствий для любовника, старался как можно глубже войти членом в его рот, наслаждаясь пленительным зрелищем того, как в процессе, словно крылья бабочки, трепещут пушистые ресницы его прекрасных глаз.

— Обхвати… его губами… плотнее! — скомандовал задыхающийся от наслаждения граф, энергично качая бёдрами. Охотник, выполняя команду, сильнее сжал губами двигающийся у него во рту член Дракулы, достающий головкой до гланд мужчины, гладя их ею. Дьявол! Ему это нравилось!

Приближая финал, Влад повысил темп, всё динамичнее имея Габриэля в рот. Охотник ощущал усилившуюся пульсацию его члена, свидетельствующую о близкой кульминации. Ещё несколько сильных и глубоких толчков, и граф, откинув голову и блаженно закатив глаза, со стоном выстрелил в его рот первой порцией пряной горячей спермы. Задерживая следующий выстрел, он извлёк свой член изо рта Ван Хельсинга. Габриэль наклонился, собираясь выплюнуть сперму вампира, но тот пресёк его намерение.

— Нет, милый! — Точёные пальцы поддели его за подбородок, подняв наклонённую голову мужчины вверх. — Глотай! — приказал Влад, прожигая ватиканского эмиссара огнём своих глаз. Тот, метнув очередной яростный взгляд на своего мучителя, подчинился и проглотил сперму черноволосого красавца.

Охотник не хотел признаться себе, что ему понравился её терпко-сладкий вкус и что глотать её ему приятно.

— Открывай снова ротик! — прозвучала следующая команда. Понимая, что противиться бесполезно, да и уже бессмысленно, Ван Хельсинг покорно разомкнул уста, и Влад, стимулируя свой оргазмирующий член рукой, продолжил кончать в его рот. Его белоснежный сок струями лился в сочный тёмно-розовый атлас рта ватиканского эмиссара.

— Вот так, прелесть моя, — комментировал упоительный процесс граф, выстрел за выстрелом наполняя рот охотника своей горячей густой спермой, наслаждаясь тем, как она стекает ему в горло, как мужчина глотает её, — ты должен выпить весь мой сок, не проронив ни капли…

Вигилант это и сделал.

Кончив, полностью удовлетворённый черноволосый красавец застегнул брюки, с удовольствием видя, как продолжающий стоять на коленях Ван Хельсинг облизал его сперму со своих алых губ. 

— Вкусно? — карминные уста сложились в удовлетворённо-ехидную улыбку. — Думаю, да, — сам ответил вампир на свой вопрос, — ты обожал пить мой сок, и я никак не мог утолить твою жажду, — довольно улыбаясь, сообщил насильник своей жертве.

Он поднял дрожащего красавца-шатена с колен и привлёк его к себе, наслаждаясь дрожью его тела, вызванной перенесённым. По коже Габриэля побежали мурашки, когда его обнажённое тело прижалось к телу графа.

— Мой сладкий ротик… — Влад впился в губы вигиланта жадным поцелуем, а затем, лукаво изогнув красивую бровь, поинтересовался: — Понравилось? — Охотник ничего не ответил, насупившись. Его щеки пылали от стыда. Он был не в силах посмотреть на любовника. — Да что я спрашиваю, — цвёл ослепительной улыбкой Дракула, скользнув взглядом вниз и кивнув на явно увеличившуюся выпуклость между стройных бёдер Габриэля. Он обхватил и сжал её рукой. Ван Хельсинг дёрнулся и оттолкнул его руку, воскликнув с возмущением:

— Мало???!!! Ещё собираешься лапать меня?!

— Мне в принципе не может быть достаточно тебя, Габриэль! — с воодушевляющей улыбкой сообщил Влад своему невольному любовнику. — Ласкать тебя — блаженство! И тебе нечего смущаться, сладость моя! — подбодрил его вампир. — Мы делали это с тобой много раз, и в этом нет ничего зазорного, если те, кто этим занимаются, созданы друг для друга. — Рука графа ласково погладила охотника по щеке. — Невзирая на произошедшие драматические события, касающиеся наших отношений, я всё так же люблю тебя, и ты ведь тоже неравнодушен ко мне, Габриэль? Признайся.

— Иди на хрен! — вспылил мужчина. — Или, после того, что ты сделал со мной, ты ещё намерен заставить меня признаваться тебе в любви???!!!

— А это идея! — заблистал чарующей улыбкой Влад. — И то, что я сделал с тобой, не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, что ТЫ сделал со мной, мой прекрасный архангел! Но я простил твою жестокость по отношению к любовнику (как мог ты, в частности, калечить мои руки и рубить пальцы, чтобы добыть себе перстень на память обо мне?! Руки, которыми ты восхищался, которые ласкал и целовал?! Пусть даже они были мертвы…) и готов обо всём забыть ради нашего совместного будущего, родившегося из совместного прошлого. Ведь убив меня четыре века назад, по сути это ты сделал меня бессмертным и дал мне равный с собой статус, повысив от ранга земного принца до принца Ада; а во второй раз, превращаясь в дикого вервольфа, становился совершенно безумным и с тобой невозможно было разговаривать, так что я на тебя не в обиде, — ободряюще улыбался Владислав.

— Какое совместное будущее?! Что за чушь ты несёшь?! — возмутился архангел, проигнорировав и обвинение, и полученное от демона прощение. — А насчёт того, что я с тобой сделал, так это была мелочь по сравнением с тем, что ты только что проделал со мной! — злобно рыкнул мужчина, вновь заливаясь краской стыда. — Ты с лихвой отплатил мне! Достойная месть извращенца! 

— Это было бы так, если бы у нас были свидетели, — улыбаясь, возразил граф. — К тому же какие могут быть претензии, если тебе — как я и обещал, — улыбка Влада стала ещё шире, сверкая, — то, что я проделал, понравилось? — Дракула лукаво приподнял красивую бровь. Ван Хельсинг ответил ему яростным взглядом, а затем перевёл его на замечательно красивые руки графа. Все точёные, длинные пальцы были на месте.

— Ну а у тебя какие могут быть претензии как у потерпевшей от причинённых увечий стороны? — съязвил охотник. — Ведь тот обрубок, что ты обвиняюще демонстрировал мне, был просто одним из фокусов, в которых нет недостатка в демонском арсенале. Кажется, если мне не изменяет не только память, но и зрение, у тебя тут имеется полный комплект и не наблюдается ни одной недостающей детали, — кивнул он на белые руки демонического аристократа.

Влад заливисто расхохотался:

— Ты бесподобен, Габриэль! Как можно тебя не любить? Нет, могу подтвердить, — пленительно улыбался сын Сатаны, — что со зрением у тебя, в отличие от памяти, всё в порядке, что замечательно, иначе ты бы был полным инвалидом, — вновь рассмеялся граф. — Я же не стал из-за тебя инвалидом благодаря тому, что получил способность к регенерации и восстановлению утраченного. Но ладно, не будем спорить, — примирительно продолжил Владислав, — и будем считать, что мы квиты. Касательно будущего поговорим потом. А пока что продолжим нашу текущую программу. Покажи мне теперь свою сладкую попку… — огласил своё следующее желание ненасытный вампир. Его искрящиеся тёмные очи заблистали в похотливом предвкушении очередного удовольствия.

— Ты получил, что хотел, может, хватит, ненормальный извращенец? — вновь вспыхивая, сказал Ван Хельсинг.

— Нет, не хватит, мой сладкий. Ничего я ещё не получил: это была лишь увертюра, — засверкал идеальными перлами зубов граф, многозначительно подмигнув. — И довольно упрямиться, Габриэль! Здесь нет публики: не перед кем играть роль. Я знаю, что всё, что сейчас происходит между нами, тебе вовсе не так уж неприятно. Четыре века назад мы страстно любили друг друга, Габриэль, — с придыханием, жарко промолвил вампир, обнимая любовника и нежно прижимаясь губами к его щеке. — Ты ведь теперь веришь в это, amore mio? — прошептал в его ухо чувственный баритон. Тот ничего не ответил. Снова шёпот: — Я хочу снова завоевать твоё сердце, мой ангел.

Это романтическое признание настолько возмутило охотника, что он забыл о своём стыде.

— И ты думаешь добиться этой цели, позорно насилуя меня???!!!

Граф невозмутимо улыбался.

— Но ты ведь сам спровоцировал меня своим легендарным упрямством, любовь моя, — возразил Влад. — А сейчас давай, радость моя, — Дракула мягко оттолкнул мужчину, шлёпнув его по упругой ягодице. — Покажи мне, наконец, свою попку, мой красавец! Я так изголодался по ней!

Проклиная себя за то, что Владислав прав насчёт его отношения к тому, чем они занимались, и что он против своей воли был возбуждён этим насилием над собой со стороны демонического красавца, Ван Хельсинг, понимая, что спорить с демоном бесполезно, выполняя желание сластолюбивого графа, повернулся к нему своей скульптурной спиной — широкие атлетические плечи Габриэля плавно переходили в тонкую талию.

Влад с наслаждением скользил по ней сладострастным взглядом, упиваясь красотой небесного принца.

На лопатках развенчанного архангела, на равном расстоянии от позвоночника, клеймом были выжжены аккуратные треугольные шрамы — место оторванных крыльев.

Чувствуя возбуждение, мужчина дрожащими руками расстегнул ремень и брюки и спустил их вниз, обнажая накачанные, округлые, аппетитные ягодицы, обладающие потрясающе красивой, сексуальной формой, демонстрируя их любовнику.

— О-о-о-о… Габриэль… — смачно причмокнул граф. Его глаза пылали вожделением. — У-у-у-м-м-м… что за прелесть… как дивно хороша!.. Можно кончить, лишь смотря на неё!.. — Обхватив упругие полушария, вампир страстно, с восторгом сжал их в ладонях, глотая слюну. — Ах!.. Как я истосковался по ней… — В свою очередь опустившись перед любовником на колени, Дракула принялся покрывать восхитительные прелести страстными поцелуями, лаская бёдра загорелого красавца.


End file.
